Toa x Devil
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Issei, Toa Makuta and Devil! How can things get more hectic! How about Aika having the Boosted Gear and the prankster Matau determined to find out what the hell panties are. There may be a highway to hell but Piraka are on the highway to Kouh. Au OOC Issei x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Toa X Devil

Yep. I've finally gotten so bored that I wrote this! Welcome to Bionicle(g1) and Highschool DxD with elements of Devilman in it. Yes, THAT show.

In this Raynare is a reincarnated Fallen Angel and Issei's cousin.

Sides.  
Chaos Brigade and The dark hunters

Vox (Roodaka's species) and Kokobiel's rogue fallen (lot in common trust me)

Toa and Heaven

Shadow Toa and devils

Makuta and demons.

Chapter 1: A bio mechanical teenage boy.

Hi. My name is Issei Hyuodou, I'm 16 solar rotations old and I'm half Makuta. You see I wasn't always like this, I used to be human. When I was 10 years old my parents took me on a sailing trip with my cousin Raynare during the summer. We ended up running into some real weird weather and hit a massive metal pillar. The shop went down. I don't remember much of what happened only to find my self adrift some shattered wood with my dead parents either side of me before passing out again as something smashed into the wood. When I came to, I was tied to a metal slab with a group of metal being looming over me in concern, I didn't know it then by that was the first look id have of my new family.

I was walking through my old home town, Kouh. It had changed a lot since I last saw it. Technology had made leaps and bounds in the last six years so much so that it almost rivaled some of what was found in the ruins of Metru Nui. As I walked I garnered a lot of attention from people. Guess its how I look.

I was 2 bio tall, 7ft roughly. My slim figure hidden under a black cloak as my red eyes literally glowed under the hood. I looked like a demon. Probably not the best idea as I was here to try and Forge an alliance with my old species. A head was the school and I noticed a group of girls were chasing after two guys with kendo swords and screaming about perverts. As I walked trough the gates I noticed the feeling of shadows despite there being no shade or clouds, it reminded me of Onu Koro, dark but harmless and inviting.

As i walked the students began to whisper.

"Who's that?"  
"I don't know, why's he wearing a hood?"  
"Maybe he's disfigured?"  
"Or super hot and just too modest!"  
"I bet he's totally hot!" "Eek! 9 inches!"

What was that last one about and what is she blushing with a nose bleed? Oh mata nui her glasses are like the Kanohi Akaku! He decided to hurry along lest she freak out.

The male population however, was less than welcoming. Seriously, visorak were kinder than this. Piraka could probably take some notes too.

"Who's that freak?"  
"If its another hotty I'll rip him to shreds."  
"Dares go near my sempia and I'll kill him with his innards!"  
"Damn! Look at that ass!"

...

"Trent...shut up."

With that, its time to run to class.

(3rd POV)  
The students were all seated but noticed a new empty desk by Koneko, the school mascot of cuteness and began to do as all Japanese highschool students do. They gossiped. It ranged from a new student to Koneko being so cute she got a extra desk to the highly unlikely that Rias would be joining them (males did like to dream a lot). This all stopped when the teacher entered, looking a bit frazzled.

"Good morning class. Today we've got a new student who transfered here from a small island nation. You may come in now." She stated on autopilot. Koneko would of suspected mind manipulation if it wasn't from the very slight nervous tick in the teacher's left eye. Everyone began to whisper among themselves as the hooded figure from this morning entered through the door, ducking due to his height, now Koneko felt really small. "Please, hood off and introduce yourself."

Many gasped as he lowered the hood. Even Koneko's jaw dropped before quickly schooling her features. His eyes were glowed a bright red, his jaw was lined with a metal piston either side which connected from his neck to his chin, his eyes weren't even organic but metal rimmed crystal. His hands they realised were skin colored metal plating and segmented asides the skin on the palm center and finger prints. As he folded his cloak over his arm they took notice of a round red light in the center of his chest which was visible through his shirt, as was the outline of armor covering his shoulders and torso. His arms were metal and a piston ran the inner length of each arm. He bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Toa Makuta Issei Nuva, Master of Shadows and 8th toa of the Island of Mata Nui. I am the barer of the Kanohi Krahkaan, The mask of Shadows. I love Kohli, spelunking and forging. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hand. Issei sweatdropped at the sight before picking the girl who had the Akaku glasses.

"What are you? How are you like that?" She blurted.

"I'm half Human, Half Makuta. I used to be only human until the leader of the Makuta race Teridax decided to use my family's boat as target practice leaving only me left. What he did to me is something I don't want to talk about but the end result is here." Issei replied in bare minimum detail. Half the hands went down at that explanation. He picked a bold guy next.

"What's Kohli?"

"A sport played in three teams of two in a ring with a stone ball and is a lot like Hockey." Issei replied. Three hands went down.

"What's Toa? And why did you call yourself Makuta?" A skinny ginger boy asked in a nasely tone.

"Toa are a warrior cast of the Matoran race who protect the innocent from evil I'm just an honorary member. As for Makuta, I dont want to talk about it." Issei stated in a cold tone. He only brung up the title for any future explanations, such as if Vampira or Roodaka show up.

"Eh, are you an alien?" A girl asked bluntly.

Issei rubbed the back of his head in thought. He wasnt too sure. "Technically I'm from earth and the Bionicle races are subterranean in nature in artificial lands under the ocean and I know Keetongu is over ten million years old so he may know but...I'm not too sure." He shrugged. Many had their jaws open in shock. Massive underground and underwater cities, a being older than humanity as a species! One guy fainted. Finally Koneko rose her hand.

"Um, yes? The girl with the silver hair."

"Are you a pervert?" She asked.

"Unless having someone barge in on you when you're changing armor counts? Then no."

"Why here?" A girl asked.

Issei shrugged. "I grew up here when I was younger and wanted to return. That and Turaga Nokama and Duma want me to act as a envoy in ordinary life while they approach the UN, worst case we return home, best case is coexistence between all Bionicle beings and Humans."

"Um, I think that's enough questions for now, please take the spare seat by miss Koneko." The teacher requested. "Now class, please turn to page 8 of your text books for Math."

The day went on like this until 3 PM when Koneko tugged on his empty weapon belt.

"Yes?" He asked the much shorter girl.

"Follow." She stated simply and began to drag him towards the old school building. There was that feeling of shadows again. They entered a room on the 3rd floor. The room was decorated in red with a coffee table and lounges centered around a cigil in the floor. A woman walked out in naugh but a towel as she dried her red hair. A blond boy sat at the side, reeding a book and a Miku girl was doing paper work.

"Hello. Im rias Gremory. This is Kiba, Akeno and you know Koneko. Now, what do you think you're doing?!" She hissed. "Humans will flip when they find out about us."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Making good will. The Bionicle need a new home. Our cities are in ruin from the great Cataclysm, what's left of us have scattered to as far as Voya Nui and even the core which is saying something. If we made peace with humans we could occupy dessert terrain, the oceans and other inhospitable locations humans don't use. Besides, we only need drinks and some fruit and we're fine."

"And what of when they turn to wage war on you?" Rias asked more calmly but Issei recognised a look of fear and worry in her eyes.

"We're no strangers to it." Issei put abruptly. His tone made Rias shudder. "I lived in a constantly waring society for the past decade, I think I know how to fight. If you excuse me," he stated as he donned a black mask which draped him in shadows. "I must get going." With that he faded into the shadows and vanished. Koneko looked shocked alerting the others that he had left.

As Issei reappeared in the park he noticed Aika, the girl with the glasses from his class backed against the fountain in fear, a black winged being with a spear raised confronting her.

"Hey!" Issei snapped. His eyes grew wide as did the eyes of the being. Purple met red, much had changed but much also remained the same. "Ray-chan?"

"Issei?" The black winged teen asked as tears fell in joy. She enveloped him in a tight hug. "God above I thought you were dead! Last I saw was a red light then waking up elsewhere! What happened to you?"

"Makuta tried to possess me, turns out I'm stronger than him in terms of spirit, it messed with my looks but I've got him on a short leash." Issei replied, albeit muffled by his cousin. He then glanced at Aika. "What's going on?"

"My boss Kokobiel wants her dead. I can't say no or He'll kill Asia." Raynare frowned sadly. Issei sighed but nodded. He was put in one such situation before. A Makuta bounty hunter called Krikka gave him the choice of either saving his long time friend Hali or his friend Dalu suspended over a volcano on Voya Nui. Dalu had made the choice for him, snapping her own chain, falling to her death so Hali could live and fight on. He still morned her even though he knew her for only a few weeks.

"I'll be right back." Issei stated and vanished into the shadows, reappearing moments later with Rias.

"What's going on?" Rias growled.

Raynare began to explain once again the situation as a terrified Aika looked on. With a lightbulb moment Rias figured out what she could do. She turned to the perverted girl with a gentle smile. "Hey, Aika I know you're scared but would you like to be a devil?"

"W-what?" Aika stuttered in fear.

"That's what she is." Issei muttered in realisation.

"Like me, you can eventually gain your own harem if you wished." Rias stated but sounded disinterested at the prospect of a harem. Aika however now sported a blood nose and was nodded feverishly. "This will hurt a bit okay?" Aika nodded and braced herself.

"Sorry." Raynare whispered before driving a spear through the Girl's chest. Before it dispersed leaving a gaping wound.

A flash of red drew their attention to a red gauntlet on her arm. [Quit gawking and SAVE HER ALREADY!] It snapped. Rias hastily placed two pawns on the girl's chest. Nothing, two more and still nothing. At the total of all 8 pieces they rattled and hummed as they sunk into her chest, sealing her injuries. Aika gave a soft gasp of breath before relaxing.

"Thank you for alerting me of this situation. This is clearly against Azazel's orders and I'll let him know of the situation." Rias nodded as she and Aika vanished with a red burst of runes.

"So, got a place to stay?" Issei asked his cousin.

"I have to go back to the church, I'll try to sneak Asia out and Issei? Its good to see you again." Raynare smiled before taking off into the sky. Issei left too using the shadows as a gate to his destination leaving nobody none the wiser to what happened in that spot. 


	2. Chapter 2

To a x devil

Chapter 2: Deliveries and turaga

Issei sighed with relief as he reappeared in his current dwelling. It was a cave on the outskirts of the town near the woods. Inside he had set up what he could carry from his Hut in Kini Nui to Kouh. Meaning His stone work bench, several Kanoka disks, his weapons and his reed weave mat Hali made for him back before she became a toa. The cave was decent sized, about half that of the lair of Terridax in the tunnels but with a much lower celling. On the work bench he had his welder's staff, a half formed weapon and some snapped disks which broke during his recent attempts at making a Kanohi Huna.

Something was new here though. Notably the massive Metru Nui Le Metru chute cargo container in the corner. He quietly picked up his blade from the bench, it was a katana much like the one Lewa used before Icorax snapped it accept this one was jagged on the inner edge and useful for ripping into softer parts such as wires. With a swift strike, he cut off the lock and the doors swung open revealing a LOT of bars of protodermis and a stone carved note. He raised an eyebrow, how did the crate get here specifically when the chute system didn't leave the great city and no Bionicle delivered out here, not even the Vox.  
It was when he read the note he knew.  
(Got bored, decided to let you arm yourself. Have fun. Brutaka.)

A feeling of dread washed over him at the idea. Brutaka was a sadist of the worst kind and only 'helped' if he knew it wouldn't be worth watching otherwise and the amount of metal was enough to arm two dozen Toa with full gear and new kanohi. Sometimes he hated his life. The sadistic titan was known for putting a matoran against dangerous rahi when he was amused, now that he was bored? He shuddered before getting to work on his new weapon. He began to forge the new blade, a scaled down version of To a Lhikan's own blades in silver protodermis. (AN: its the one from the second movie but silver instead of bronze and iron) he yelped in shock and annoyance as the weapon exploded and he tossed the three parts aside and tried another Kanoka. This time he almost got it when it exploded in his face again. He growled in frustration before ditching it at the wall in anger. It took him three hours to make that. His stomach growled in protest to starvation making him finish his work. He sighed in depression. He had no job and he forgot to get food from the island before he left and the jeorney was damned taxing on him as is, let alone when hungry. With a sigh he decided to sit at the front of the cave, watching the sunset. Same sky, no matter where he lived. It was another two hours before he went to sleep. In the morning he yawned tiredly and began his treck to town when he bumped into Rias and Aika.

"Hey again." Issei waved tiredly.

"Jeeze, what happened to you?" Aika asked in shock.

"No food, straw bed, sadist titan." He muttered incoherently. Rias raised an eyebrow as did Aika.

"Here, I think I got something... Ah, here we go." Aika grinned as she pulled out a sandwich, handing it to issei who greatfuly ate it. He paid no attention to what was obviously porn magazines that she was attempting to hide in her bag. He honestly didn't care what she did so long as she left him alone with those damn akaku glasses.

"Thanks, this certainly beats Nui Rama any day." Issei replied with a massive grin, possibly a bit too massive judging by the way Aika flinched. "It's the teeth, isn't it?"

"N-no, but, how? That shouldn't be possible!" Aika stuttered while Rias raised an eyebrow.

"I'm part shape shifting energy glob now." Issei shrugged before taking the form of Aika wearing his cloak shocking the two devils before he returned to his normal look. "Took some getting used to, kept accidentally shifting."

"Mou~ I wish I have more spare pieces." Rias sighed in despair. She didn't have a shape shifter and the idea was appealing for her. "So unfair."

"Well, school time I guess." Issei shrugged as they continued to school. They were stopped at the gate by a group of boys with hand held weapons such as swords, clubs and one had a baseball bat.

"No freaks allowed!" A bald guy snarled.

"Yeah! Especially one who takes the hotties!" The skinny one with glasses snapped. "DIE!"

"Oh mata nui." Issei sighed as he shot out his now metal encased hand, gripping the baseball bat that was swung at him. He snapped it like a toothpick. "I don't want to fight. I just want to learn okay?"

"Freak!" The bald guy whimpered.

A constant tap of metal on cement caught everyone's attention as a short blue robotic being with a trident staff walked over. Her blue robes blew slightly in the wind. "Greetings young ones."

"Greetings Turaga Nokama." Issei bowed slightly. "How was the meeting?"

"Enlightening, this culture is so different than our own, I look forward to seeing you all later." Nokama stated as she walked through the gates and to the school.

"Who's the midget?" The guy with glasses asked dumbly.

"Don't disrespect a turaga!" Issei snapped. "It's like spitting at your grandmother!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Toa x Devil

AN: This chapter has been modified to include Sona Sitri as a love interest due to a crap ton of requests on it and for Asia to become a Bionicle. Sadly no bionic Asia you'll have to settle for devil Asia unless there is a overwhelming request for it. Also, I LOVE long reviews! XD.

Chapter 3: Lectures and memories.

Class that day was incredibly odd to say the least. Many of the students were too busy talking about the small blue robed being they had seen walking through the school earlier and the small fight between Issei and several of the school's perverts. Aika was suddenly the center of attention of several guys and a few girls, much to her enjoyment judging by the massive blood nose she had and daft grin. Issei was annoyed beyond belief, yesterday he didn't have to do any writing at all asides his notes due to it being mostly lectures but now he had to write. Even Koneko looked at his sloppy kajin in open shock.

"Wow, bad writing." One girl muttered aloud.

Issei sighed and walked to the front of his class and procured a piece of chalk. "Sensei, I'm going to write up the alphabet system I've been using for the last seven and a half years, is that okay?"

"Certianly, this is Social studies and I'm sure this will prove beneficial in the future. " the teacher shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, A. B. C. D. E. Ë. F. G. H. Ï. I. J. K. L. M. N. Ò. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y. ¥ and Z. Done." Issei muttered as he wrote down each symbol within the standard bionicle Alphabet. It was a mix of Matoran and what little Skaakdi he knew. Many looked on in confusion at the round symbols until Issei explained each one. The class was a bit overwhelmed at this. They could easily understand now why his writing was so sloppy asides is "0"s which were a perfect circle.

"Ah, it appears that I have one less thing to set up." Turaga Nokama stated as she walked in, half an hour later in the two hour lesson. "The script Toa Issei has written in is called Standard, It is an amalgum of Skaakdi, Vox, Matoran and Makuta, although he has missed some of the Vox symbols. SS and ç but everything else is there." She explained, adding the two symbols in their respective places. She then turned to the class as issei sat back at his desk. "I am Turaga Nokama, Elder of Ga Koro and Ga Metru, Former Toa Metru and Toa Hordika. Barer of the mask of Translation and Diplomat of the Bionicle." She let that hang in the air for a bit as she wrote Nokama in both Standard and Kajin before facing the class once more. "As part of the treaty and coltural exchange, 6 schools throughout each major country have a Turaga, Ga Matoran or Ko Matoran teacher assigned to them to help teach of our colture to better help everyone to get along." She then pulled out a Kanoka disk from a satchel on her side. "This is a Kanoka disk, the main technology of our colture." Many snorted at this. Ignoring them, she continued. "They can be forged into Kanohi to wear, weapons and armor for our warriors and tools for our crafter's and inventors."

"How?" Koneko asked quietly yet it reverberated through the room.

"I believe Issei could demonstrate as he trained under Turaga Vakama who used to be a great mask crafter." Nokama stated.

"I'll be right back then." Issei stated and sank into his own shadow freaking out most of the room. He reappeared soon after at the front of the room with a stone slab bench and a red and orange welder's staff. "Okay, make and quality?"

"The make is two Le, One Onu and a Ga at equal quantity and all at low quality for the demonstration." Nokama explained, handing the disk to Issei who began to work the disk into a shape as Nokama explained the importance of the elements involved and how it would effect the color and type of mask. As the lesson continued on the culture and history of the Bionicle, Issei was busy making the kanohi, it was six minutes until the end of the lesson when he finished the mask.

"One kanohi done." Issei smiled as he finished engraving the patterns used to direct energy on the inside of the kanohi. He then showed the class a blueish green mask which dipped back at the top and had mutton chop like pieces at the bottom. It's top was dotted with small lumps and two bug eye sections of transparent metal. "This is a standard mask of translation used by matoran and can work on written languages and helps to understand verbal languages but not outright translate them as a better graded one would." He then handed the mask to Dende, the class nerd. "Try it on." When he did he flinched in shock.

"Why are the symbols now Kajin?" He uttered in awe.

"The masks work like a runic aray that you can ware on you face and have different effects, the shapes are mainly just for identification with some masks." Issei stated as Dende handed the mask back. The class was in awe as Issei vanished with the table, scraps of metal and the tools and reappeared again with the mask still in his hands. He handed the mask to Nokama. "Could you please pass this onto the Turaga Duma, it should help him with the mountains of paper work."

"Hehehe. I shall." Nokama laughed as the bell went signaling Lunch.

"Come on Issei. Buchou wanted to see us." Aika stated as she grabbed Issei's arm and sprinted out of the room. Koneko deadpanned and walked out at a leisurely pace.

Three minutes later they all met up at the ORC room in the old dorms and everyone was seated around the coffee table.

"So, I'm just gonna ask what are you all?" Issei asked suddenly. "You're not human and I'm damned sure her arm talked and you teleport." He stated, first pointing to Aika then Rias.

"Well, everyone in this room asides you are devils. Granted Aika only became one yesterday." Rias admitted.

"Sona." Issei uttered before shaking his head in confusion. Who was Sona?

"Pardon? Did you say 'Sona' how do you know her?" Rias asked with a raised brow.

"I...I don't know. Some of my early memories are fuzzy, having spent seven years away from humans." Issei admitted. "I just remember little wooden stones on a board and a blond girl who was way too serious until ... I won...I think." He muttered but everyone heard him loud and clear. Rias was openly crying anime tears of dispair. Now she'd have to try even harder to get the shapeshifter! Akeno cocked her head to the side, Kiba and Koneko remained indifferent and Aika was clueless to the conversation, screaming a her green glowing arm that her breasts weren't small she just binds them.

"Ara. Does this mean he's gonna marry Sitri sempia?" Akeno asked in thought, breaking everyone's stupor as they looked at Issei who passed out, face first into the table with a massive nose bleed.

"Pervert." Was the only word uttered from the following silence as Koneko ate her chips. 


End file.
